monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin (Marvel Comics)
Goblins are goblin-themed fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are usually depicted as supervillains and enemies of Spider-Man. They all started with the popularity of the Green Goblin, Spider-Man's most dangerous foe. They are usually humans in a goblin costume terrorizing New York City with Pumpkin Bombs and a glider or have been transformed by drinking the Goblin formula created by Norman Osborn of Oscorp. Goblins Proto-Goblin In a retcon, it was revealed that after Norman had Stromm arrested for embezzlement, he had found only a portion of the notes detailing his partner's serum. Norman tests the incomplete version of the serum on Oscorp employee Nels Van Adder, driving Van Adder insane and causing him to transform into a red, demon-like being known as the "Proto-Goblin". Killing several people and blaming Norman for his condition, Adder harasses and later attempts to kill him before being knocked out an Oscorp window by Detectives Arthur and George Stacy. In order to escape conviction for what he had done to Van Adder, Norman convinces the police that Van Adder had been experimenting on himself, and that he had been trying to help him. Van Adder was last seen fleeing into the wilderness, and his current fate is unknown. As well as endowing Adder with super strength and agility, the prototypical Goblin Serum gave him claws, talons, fangs, glowing green eyes, and near impenetrable red skin (capable of withstanding several close range bullet shots). In The Amazing Spider-Man, Van Atter was originally reported as the character that Irrfan Khan would play until he was revealed to be Dr. Ratha. The Proto-Goblin appears as a boss in Spider-Man: Battle for New York. Green Goblin Main article: Green Goblin Hobgoblin Main article: Hobgoblin (comics) Demogoblin Main article: Demogoblin Grey Goblin The Grey Goblin is the alias of two fictional characters that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics that are enemies of Spider-Man. The overall persona's concept resembles the Green Goblin. Gabriel Stacy, the twin brother of Sarah Stacy and son of Norman Osborn and Gwen Stacy, appeared as the first Grey Goblin in The Amazing Spider-Man. He also appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man and Amazing Spider-Man presents: American Son. Lily Hollister, Harry Osborn's ex-fiancé, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #545 and had her first appearance as Menace (also known as the second Grey Goblin) is in The Amazing Spider-Man #549. Goblin King Main article: Phil Urich Monster Main article: Carlie Cooper Characters exposed to the goblin formula See also: List of comic book drugs § Goblin formula Mendel Stromm Main article: Mendel Stromm The creator of the Goblin Formula, Stromm subjected himself to the earliest known version of it. While Stromm's concoction failed to imbue him with overt superhuman abilities, it did cause him to enter a recuperative state of suspended animation after his apparent death at the hands of Norman Osborn, who later revived Stromm as Gaunt. Lefty Donovan Lefty was used as a test subject to Roderick Kingsley as the Hobgoblin to test out the goblin formula. Kingsley later killed him after figuring out the formula. Sundown An Oscorp employee named Doctor David Patrick Lowell worked in the Osborn Chemical Company division, where his main project was a "super fertilizer" that could increase the solar absorption and growth rate of flora. After being passed over for a promotion, an irritated Lowell showed Osborn his work, and Osborn, noticing Lowell's chemical was uncannily similar to the Goblin Formula, immediately fired him and ordered all his work terminated. As his life's work was being destroyed by Oscorp employees, an enraged Lowell tried to fight them off, only to become drenched in his formula, and knocked into a wall of solar lamps. The combination of the Goblin Serum-esque chemical and the electricity caused Lowell to mutate into a light-based being dubbed "Sundown". After going on a rampage through New York, Sundown was defeated and imprisoned by Spider-Man and several other heroes. After being incarcerated for ten years, Sundown was released from prison, but was blackmailed back into supervillainy shortly afterward by mob boss Lucky Lobo. Eventually turning against Lobo, Sundown, with Spider-Man's help, was able to expose his crimes. Afterward, Sundown declined Spider-Man's offer of becoming a superhero, in favor of a normal life. Category:Spiderman monsters Category:Marvel monsters Category:Goblins Category:Villains Category:Comic book monsters Category:All monsters